


Maybe

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Strong Language, death mention, explicit content, heavily detailed smut, killing mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Ivar is lonely and prays for a companion, what he gets is more then he bargained for.





	Maybe

Ivar didn’t see the harm in asking the Gods for another favor, it wasn’t like they were listening to his pleas anyway. They never had. More often then not, he thought that maybe they had abandoned him, left him to the dogs like Ragnar had when he was only a baby. How fitting.

He stoked the fire in his fathers’ cabin, moving another log as he sat next to the cackling hearth. He took a healthy handful of dusty soot and threw it in, dramatic as always, even if he was the only one to see it.

Ivar was tired. So fucking tired of the lonely life, calling out to the Gods on one of many of his ale drunken nights, harboring feelings for something that could eat at his pain and guilt. He’d lashed out at his mother before setting out on an unknown quest with his father, hid behind the silver lining of maybe, just maybe he’d accomplish something bigger than he. Gods willing.

He hated himself for that outburst, slamming his fist into the wall for emphasis that he needed to go, needed to do this one thing that he, for once, could make up his own mind and not be told to do otherwise by her. He had made her feel on the easy side before he left, thumbing away a rolling tear down her smooth face. She clutched his wrist then, saying without words that she was proud of him, that she believed in him even if her premonition was wrong. He missed her dearly.

He had tucked into his bed, forcing his pillow into something fluffy before he heard a soft voice amongst the crackling fire and the growing storm rolling outside. What the fuck is that? He sat up in bed with his fur pelt, bunched under his chin like a child.

“Hello Ivar.”

“W-who’s there? W-who are you? Am I dead?” Ivar patted his still beating heart, checking random areas of his body for a misplaced arrow or dart, coming up short. He was very much alive. “Are you a Valkyrie?”

“Ha!” the smooth voice laughed, almost in his face by the sound of it. “You think I’m beautiful enough to be a Valkyrie?” the throaty laugh manifested itself into something pretty, a woman filtered through the flames of the hearth, smiling all too happily at his expense, eyeing him and down as she stepped into view. “Instead of asking who I am, you should be asking what I am. That will come later of course. I heard your cry to the Gods, you wish for a companion no? Though I cannot understand why a handsome man like yourself need to ask for such things. You look perfectly healthy to me.”

“I have a condition. Brittle bones and lame legs,” Ivar answered bluntly, patting his thighs in exaggeration. “How do you know what I asked for?”

“I know a lot of things”, the woman beamed, creeping as close as she pleased, “You are lonely, yet you are surrounded by many.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood at the foot of his bed.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Ivar huffed. If this was a dream, he tried desperately to wake up, pinching his arms under the covers just to be certain. Yet another false hope to his many.

“I can tell you many things Ivar.” she stated, tilting her head awaiting his fumbling answer. “All you have to do is ask.”

Ivar didn’t know what to ask first. His mind rolling in waves of questions to the beautiful woman at his bedside. Did she say what she was? Was she a ghost? Was she someone he cooked up in his head, a figment of his imagination or was she really there at all.

“Are you a child of Loki?”

“Maybe.” Her smile was bright when she wiggled her eyebrows.

“What do I desire most?” Ivar pulled the blanket down, sitting up in his bed a little taller as he challenged the stranger.

“Trust,” she was very matter of fact and fast, “You were abandoned once, left to the wolves or worse. Your hope for a partner, a lover weighs heavy on you because you do not think yourself a worthy enough man of it. You are wrong, just so you know.” She pointed and for whatever reason and Ivar solely believed her.

“What is to become of me then? A lonely, bitter man I suppose is my fate.”

“Oh no no no, Ivar. Not at all.” She was very adamant about that, rushing to side with a kneel. She came so quickly Ivar jumped a little, thanking the stars it was dark and dimly lit in the house so she couldn’t tell she had startled him so easily. “Shall I enlighten you?”

“Go on then, trickster.”

If this woman was one, he bet he could best her at her own twisted game. Her eyes shone with an odd sort of light, reflecting the fire even though they weren’t near it. She held out her hand, Ivar timidly giving her one of his own and waited.

“You are much stronger than you realize, your anger does not control you even though you think it does. You will avenge your fathers’ death in the most gruesome and clever of ways. You will not only embark on this trek but you will also raise an army and not just any, but a great one, the greatest one known to your world. You will lead them to victory and valor, honor your fellow men and women, make your father and mother proud,” her smile then was wide enough to hurt Ivars own cheeks, “Everyone, the whole world will learn to cower and fear Ivar the boneless.”

It took Ivar a few minutes to collect his thoughts and what she’d just projected to him. Gods…what if she was right? Could she be right? Please please please…

“Is all of that true?”

“Maybe.” She squeezed his hand and stood up, tilting her head that way again.

“Why should I believe you? You could be lying through your teeth.”

“I do not lie.” the woman was stern, furrowing her brows at the mere thought that Ivar didn’t believe her at all. “You can have all of those things, the things you dream of. The wish for fame and for someone to cherish and love and trust is at the tip of your tongue. You did say you’d sell your soul for someone, did you not?”

“Are you that someone?” Ivar dared ask the mystery before pointing at her this time, “and don’t say maybe again.”

“I can be. Is that what you want?”

He weighed his options, whether real or not before replying with a resounding “Y-yes.”

“You know what you want and you know what I want. Your soul.”

Her eyes lit up under the sudden crack of thunder outside, the wind picking up as the storm grew closer and closer. “Take it! Have it! I want all of those things you promised.”

“Is it a deal?” She held out her hand once more, this time Ivar thrust it at her with meaning. Please let this be real.

She smiled and puffed up her chest just a little, letting him know she meant all the sweet nothings that she’d stated. She turned and walked towards the hearth from where she came from, settling her hands against the flames.

“Wait! How do I know you’re telling the truth? That this isn’t some dream.”

“You will know on the night of the falling stars and the sacrifice. I will come for you then to consummate our contract.” the woman stepped un-burned into the fire, spinning to give him one last look with a wave of her hand. “Trust me. Sleep well Ivar.”

….

Ivar was damn near impatient to tell his brothers his news, though that wasn’t something new. He’d crawl up to them on a whim of something if it meant anything to him, to validate his feelings to someone, anyone who would listen.

He meant what he said with a smirk, telling Ubbe and Sigurd that they would hotly declare war on the whole world. That any and everyone would fear them coming at the utter of their name. He was proud. Proud enough to say so because of her.

He waited. Fuck did he wait. Months went by without any inkling that the fire woman would show her face and yet he hiccuped a pain in his chest whenever he thought wrongly against her stunning form. She had to come back. She just had to.

Waves of other Vikings docked their ships and boats along the shore of the Fjord, tying up and reminiscing about raids of the past. Ivar watched them all, smiling to himself as he watched them sail in.

One boat he was and wasn’t expecting was the lightly colors of blue and black, coasting over the tidal waves with ease. He grimaced and cursed all the inhabitants. Especially Lagertha.

He let it slide, knowing full well she was there for selfish reasons, making it known to the generation and younger, that she was in fact the first love of their beloved King/Farmer Rangar Lothbrok. She held a certain way of her weight since becoming Earl. He hated her the most.

Ivar tossed and turned many a night at the ways and wonders he could dispose of her once and for all. Prisoner, arrested without trial, hanging, butchering, maybe even a Blood Eagle…

Ivar felt something in the air change that night; something was different.

He was lit from within when he had heard from passerby’s of the great hall, that a young and one way ticket visiting Earl had announced for all to hear, that he himself would volunteer to be sacrificed.

Since before Ivar could remember, he’d never seen something like that in his lifetime. The sheer thought of witnessing something so fucking beautiful and terrible had him on the verge of totally splitting the seam of his trousers. Oh Sweet fuck.

….

The night was absolutely divine. The sweet grass smell was high on the wind, flickering even the brightest of torches that lined the cold woods. The altar before them was stunning and the atmosphere once Lagertha showed her face and the young Earl was lead and strung up to it, changed. It was more intimate than Ivar had anticipated and it made him instantly think of his fire woman friend. Would their consummation feel this powerful and raw? Gods I hope so.

Ivar had been hoping against hope that she’d show up at some point, waiting by a fire for him or lounging in his bed while he was out. He admitted to himself more than once that maybe he had dreamt her up, that he really was that fucking lonely and desperate for some kind of relief. He sighed in his seat, stiffening when Floki’s grip on his shoulders tightened when the crowd suddenly gasped.

Falling stars. Ivar twisted anxiously in his chair, silently screaming inside that the stranger in his fathers’ cabin had indeed predicted something that came true. He bit at his lips, looking around the gaping crowd for her.

The hold on his shoulders lessened. They felt lighter, more like a graze then-

“Did you miss me?”

Ivar craned his neck, looking up at the smiling woman who had taken Floki’s place. She was here! He touched her hand on his shoulder, a jolt of excitement tingling up his spine. “You came back!”

“I told you I would. I am with you until Valhalla.” She bent down and stroked back his growing hair like she’d done it a million times. Like she was his.

“I’m so glad you are here. Did you see the falling stars from the Gods?” Ivar couldn’t contain himself, rattling off how incredible it was as she gleamed at him.

“How do you think I got here?”

“You–you rode the stars?” His eyes were wide in confusion.

“Maybe.” She smirked and turned his head back to the display. “Shhh-look.”

The curved blade sunk into the young mans chest almost too easily, Ivar was on the edge of his seat with her hands still dug into his padded shoulders. The blood trickled out of him as he helped Lagertha finish him off with a final shove of the blade. He liked it. The look on his face made it seem as if he needed it, like he was getting off on being Kattegat’s lone human sacrifice.

….

“Who are you? Really.” Ivar asked once the pair were back in the cabin, having crawled his way up the side of the bed with a grunt and swing of his legs.

“I’m yours.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“You will. I am Y/N and I belong to you as you do to me, among your many soon to be triumphs,” she shut the door and sat down next to him, closer then they’d been the first time she showed her face here. “You asked the Gods once for a lover and partner and here I am. If you still want me of course.”

“I do! I just–” Ivar worried his bottom lip at the thought of having to explain his somewhat sexual encounter, which did not end well. “I don’t know.”

“You’re nervous,” Y/N slipped her hand to his thigh, letting it linger there as Ivar felt his neck flush and his blood run hotter than ever. “You don’t need to be nervous with me Ivar, I told you: iI am yours and you are mine. I told you the stars would fall and they did. I told you I would come back for you and I did, right?” Ivar nodded. “Do you believe me now?”

Ivar swallowed hard. “Y-yes.”

Y/N grinned, her eyes lighting up in the candle lit hut. She wiggled a little bit closer, digging her fingers into his pants and fisting his shirt. She brought her face so fucking close Ivar wanted to pull away but remained incredibly still as she rubbed his blushing cheek against her own, tilting her head as she breathed him in like a fresh flower before mouthing over his lips. “Then kiss me. Seal our deal and your fate.”

This wasn’t at all like his night with Margrethe. If it were anything close, he might have fucked the life right out of her and that would be the talk of the town, hell maybe he’d even impregnate her and become a father. Not at all like what had actually happened.

Y/N made wonderful noises, whimpering and sighing into the kiss that left Ivar breathless. Who knew it could be like this? Margrethe was a terrible kisser in comparison. Her grip on his shirt tightened as she twisted the light material, pulling him even closer, at one point their teeth clicked and he tasted blood. He liked that.

“Still nervous?” She panted when they broke away, unlacing the ties of her dress while Ivar watched, fidgeting on the bed with the welcome of a new hardness to his cock. She noticed and smiled to herself, proud and ready.

“No. I want this. I want you.” Ivar pulled at the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head hastily, he thanked the Gods it didn’t get stuck around his neck. That would be embarrassing. He started on his pants, bumping his erection with each tug of the strings. Her small hands stopped him, telling him without words that she’d help out of his struggle.

Ivar was a little anxious to let her see his legs but her mouth was so fucking wet and warm, he let go for once. His hands easily slipped into her hair, tugging on the strands like he meant it. Y/N knew what she was doing, bobbing insanely slow and then scratching her nails into his thighs when she sped up, driving him wild. He had to pull her off, fear of coming too quickly made him scared that she may not kept her promises of fame and love and glory.

She looked up at him then, wiping her mouth. “How do you want me, my love?”

My love my love my love…

Ivar inhaled sharply, shrugging his broad shoulders as he didn’t really know how to answer Y/N, not with her pretty mouth smiling like that, or how mused her hair had gotten from his grip.

Ivar didn’t know what to do with Y/N in his lap, the way she was rocking her hips against him had him grabbing at whatever skin of hers her could. She felt so fucking nice and soft and-

“Touch me.” She whispered, cupping his face then.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.” She breathed, pressing her naked body against his own. Her little fingers were in his slicked back hair, scratching her nails against his scalp. He didn’t feel like this the first time and he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. But she did. Lifting his hands from her waist to cover her breasts, moaning as his thumbs pressed into the already hardened peaks of her nipples.

“That’s better,” she cooed, arching into him as his confidence rose to unknown heights, deciding then and there to attack her neck with sloppy kisses. “Keep going.”

He smiled into her neck, gently nipping her neck more and more when she yelped in surprise. I could get used to this, Ivar thought moving underneath her weight. He caught the barest glimpse of a smile on her beautiful face as she raised up, angling her hips just so.

“I know you s-said I’m not supposed to be–oh shit.” Y/N was so insatiable, crying out into his shoulder as she sunk down on him, taking her time. “Take all of me, p-please take it all.” Ivar choked out, bringing himself up to his elbows so he could see her sit fully on his cock.

What a fucking sight.

Y/N clung to him tightly, moaning his name over and over as she wiggled her hips, rolling them in a way Ivar had never felt before. Her pussy gripped him like a vice and Ivar shouted, fisting his hands into his sheets.

“You’re going to do great and horrible things Ivar,” she groaned and leaned back, her blushing body on full display for him to see. Her heaving chest made his own tighten, he bucked up into her then making her jolt. He let out a breathy laugh and did it again, catching her off guard. “I b-believe in you. Everyone else will too, give them time. Give them what they want.”

“And t-that is?”

Y/N grinned something fierce, lewdly licking her lips. “Victory.”

Ivar loved the way that sounded, especially coming from her swollen lips. He sat up quickly, hugging her around on the waist crushing her down into him. He fucked up into her steadily, making her scream out with delight.

“Don’t stop,” Y/N keened, getting a healthy handful of his hair and fucking yanked his head back making him look her in the eye. “You fuck me until your spent Ivar. Give in to me, give it all to me–oh Ivar!” She squealed as she came around him, egging him on further as he fucked her through her orgasm.

He wasn’t too far off, that sudden urge to release himself came hot and heavy in his stomach. He kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip was a last second thought but worked out in his favor. She cried out that she was going to cum again and Ivar was ready to give her what she wanted. What he wanted.

He spilled inside her, chanting her name like a prayer to the Gods which it felt like. They’d finally listened to him, he had a partner now, someone to love and cherish like he so wanted. He’d be greedy and salacious, he was no ordinary man by any means and now he had the perfect woman to see him through his future endeavors.

To Valhalla and back.


End file.
